


Don't listen to them!

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Writer Theo, fuck you anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: "Coward! What a liar! I'll murder them! I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!" Liam screamed at the laptop screen, throwing his arms in the air. Then he torn his eyes away from it and let his gaze drift over to Theo who still sat on the chair, looking vulnerable and younger than ever before.The chimera shrugged. "Maybe they are right. Maybe I should quit writing."





	Don't listen to them!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> Sab, you wonderful and talented bean, this is for you. Don't let the haters get to you! They're just cowards and jealous because they're not as talented as you are. Love you! You're amazing the way you are <333
> 
> I wrote this while I was very angry at a certain anon, so it's not my best work. But I had to spread the message.  
> Enjoy!

_You should quit writing, you suck at it. ___

____

Theo read the words on his laptop screen over and over again. Hoping that the words would disappear by looking at them long enough. Hoping that it wasn't real, just a bad joke someone came up with. 

____

But they stayed there. And he tried to not let them get to him. He tried to ignore them, tried to convince himself that they weren't true. Though, all his attempts didn't lead to anything. The words hurt. They made him sad and he started doubting himself once again. Doubted his writing skills. His abilities to bring out words that other people might enjoy. He mostly wrote for himself but it was still nice to get feedback. Feedback was the reason why he kept writing. 

____

And deep down he knew that he was a good writer, and not only because of the lovely comments people left under his fanfictions. He knew that his skills had improved immensely over the last couple of months. Theo had started writing in the end of April, two months ago to be exact, and he had already made such a huge progress. He had started writing some time after he had gotten together with Liam. It helped him to deal with his nightmares. To deal with the guilt and regret that were a big part of his life. The feelings that had started to develop while he had been in hell and had gotten his heart ripped out by his sister over and over again.

____

So he had started coping with those feelings through writing. At the beginning, he had only shown his works to Liam. Theo knew that he wouldn't judge him for it, would be honest with him. And he had been, he had told him that he was really talented, that he loved the way he described things. He was also the person who had convinced him to post it on the internet. He had started to get more confident about what he wrote, started to like it.

____

But words like this brought back the self-conscious thoughts he still had from time to time. And it made him really sad. Not because he wasn't used to this feeling, it probably was normal that you doubted yourself as a writer, but because it was something completely different when other people did it as well.

____

Theo felt the tears well up in his eyes. His visions blurred until he couldn't see the words anymore. The words of the anon that had started all of this. He felt himself falling over the edge into a deep hole of sadness. The hole he had escaped some time ago. But from time to time he still got dragged back into it. Hands pulling him towards the darkness. The darkness of his mind. The place where so many memories were hidden. He had tried to burry them in the back of his mind, tried to escape this part of his life. Though, the hands were stronger them him.

____

He had been so lost in his misery that it took him some time until he felt a pair of strong hands shaking his body.

____

"Theo! Babe! What happened," he heard Liam ask. But the voice seemed so far away and Theo didn't yet dare to open his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had closed them in the first place. Though, now that they were closed it gave him comfort. He could forget about the world around him, about reality. Even when the price he had to pay for this feeling was the darkness and sadness.

____

"Theo, talk to me," Liam begged him, pure concern could be heard in his voice. He put his hands on each side of his face, stroking his cheeks in a soothing gesture. But probably also to wipe away the tears that were still streaming down there.

____

Theo shook his head to tell him that he wasn't ready yet. That he wasn't ready to face reality, to look in his boyfriend's bright blue eyes that always sparkled with so much life and excitement. Representing the warmth and pureness of Liam's heart. Liam was like the sunshine, warm and comforting, but it could also burn you when you came too near to it or overstepped a line. He was his sunshine. So bright that it could even lighten up the darkness in his mind. He could let the gray clouds, that always threatened to cover the light that was left in him, disappear. 

____

And by this thought he managed to open his eyes slowly, so slowly that you almost couldn't count it as opening, but they were still slightly open. His tears blurred his visions but he could see the silhouette of Liam standing right in front of him.

____

Theo blinked for a couple of times, also to get rid of the last tears that were about to escape the corners of his eyes, and dried his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. Then he slowly let his gaze drift up till his green eyes locked with Liam's blue ones. It immediately grounded him, let him feel like home. Like he had someone who he truly belonged to, someone who cared for him. And it caused Theo to fall in love with the beta once again, probably even harder than he already loved him. 

____

"You wanna tell me what happened? What upset you," Liam asked slowly, not taking his eyes away from Theo's. Trying to give him comfort through it. The darker blue in them currently swirling around like the ocean on a stormy day. Theo knew that it represented his mixed feelings and especially his concern.

____

"I- I- I got a message. From an anon," he stuttered, his voice raspy from the sobs that had escaped his mouth just a few minutes ago, and pointed at his laptop screen.

____

Liam leaned over Theo's shoulder to get a better look at the words that were standing there. Theo knew that Liam got angry by the way he tensed up. And when he got back to the position he was in before, and the chimera could see his clenched jaw, his assumption got confirmed.

____

"Coward! What a liar! I'll murder them! I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!" Liam screamed at the laptop screen, throwing his arms in the air. Then he torn his eyes away from it and let his gaze drift over to Theo who still sat on the chair, looking vulnerable and younger than ever before.

____

The chimera shrugged. "Maybe they are right. Maybe I should quit writing."

____

Liam's confusion was written all over his face. But apart from that, Theo could also sense something else. Anger, concern and pure love. Love, why would Liam feel love right in this moment? 

____

"Why? You're seriously asking me that," Liam asked disbelievingly and Theo realized that apparently he had said that out loud. Liam continued, "Why would I ever not feel love when I'm around you? You're an incredible person and how could I not love you with all my heart. I mean, first of all, have you looked at you. I mean damn. But apart from the obvious things, you're also caring, kind, strong, protective, creative... I could go on like this all day, but I won't because I wanna get to the point. Theo, you're such a beautiful person. On the inside and the outside. I love that you're so creative and that writing is your passion. Your words are magical. I get goosebumps all over my body every time I read one of your works. The way you describe the setting and the characters' feelings is just pure poetry. And I'm not exaggerating. I would never not be honest with you when it comes to your writing, or in general. I know how much you value honesty. I hope you know that all the things that I just said are the truth and that I love you so much. This anon is a liar and a coward. They probably have never written anything themselves, and they are just jealous. Jealousy is the only explanation I can come up with for something like this."

____

Again, tears were welling up in Theo's eyes. But this time they were caused by the beautiful things Liam had said. Theo tried to wipe them away with his sleeve. Though, it didn't really work. He was a sobbing mess just a few moments later.

____

Liam sat on the chimera's lap and put his arms around him. One hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. Just holding him. Giving him comfort. A shoulder to cry on. And so Theo did. He cried for everything that he had lost. For his sister who had given her life for him, her heart, when he had been too young to understand what he had done to her. He cried because of all the guilt and regret he felt now. He cried because he knew that the darkness would always be a part of him. But mostly he cried because he just couldn't believe that a pure person like Liam could love a broken one like him.

____

"How do I even deserve you," he brought out between sobs.

____

Liam shook his head. "Don't say something like this, do you hear me. You deserve the world and I can count myself so lucky to be part of your happiness. I'm the luckiest man to have someone in my life as wonderful as you," he assured him.

____

"But you're so pure and beautiful. And I'm just so damaged."

____

Liam looked at him with pure disbelief. "Have you even listened to a word of the long speech I just gave you? Haven't you realized how I see you? I hope you could see yourself through my eyes. Then you would see how amazing you are and how much I love you."

____

Theo's features lightened up a bit. "I've listened. Why do you think I started crying again? But sometimes I think that this can't be real. That it's just once again one of Tara's games. That I'm still in hell. That one day I will wake up there and realize that it was all just a trick," he explained, shrugging.

____

Liam leaned forward to put a soft kiss on the chimera's lips. "Doesn't this feel real to you?" He planted another kiss on his left cheek. "Or this?" Then another one on the right cheek. "And this?"

____

"I love you so much, Liam Dunbar. You're too good to be true. That's probably why I always doubt it to be real," Theo said, and this time the smile reached his eyes, which were in the most beautiful shade of green Liam had ever seen. Would ever see, he knew without any doubt.

____

"I love you, too. But now let's lighten up your mood. You've had enough time to drown in your self-pity. I'll make you feel better," Liam said and winked at him.

____

Theo chuckled. "You are the death of me. You know that, right?" 

____

"Oh, I know that all too well."

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
